A Brother's Jealousy
by Hufflepuff Heart
Summary: Ron and Hermione are dating but Fred is in love with her too. What will happen when Fred finds out Ron's dirty little secret. Now being Re-Written By Black Serpentine as I Hate The Colour Lavender
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

**A Brothers jealousy.**

Fred Weasley 1 half of the Weasley twins, Prankster and not the jealous type until now.

**Chapter 1- His Temper Rises **

Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Fluer, Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley were all seated around the dining table at the burrow; it was a tight squeeze but it was worth it to have the whole family together again. It had been 6 months since the 2nd battle and this was the 4th time the whole Weasley family plus Harry and Hermione were all there together.

Ron and Hermione were now dating as were Harry and Ginny. Bill and Fluer had a baby on the way and Mr and Mrs Weasley have never been happier. But the rest of the family was not doing so well Charlie, Percy and George were all single but Fred he was in love with someone, but that someone was dating his younger brother. Yes Fred Weasley was in love with Hermione Granger.

Fred new exactly how he was going to get her, he new Ron's dirty little secret but he did not want to tell Hermione because it would brake her heart, even though she would eventually find out as she was the brightest witch of her age, he just thought it would be less painful to find out sooner rather than later.

Fred had been glaring at Ron the whole of dinner it wasn't until his twin brother George notice and snapped him out of it. "Bro whats wrong you've been giving Ron a dirty all dinner" ,

"Wha- oh it's nothing" Fred lied. George didn't buy it one bit. George gave Fred a weird look and continued on with his dinner.

Fred remembered as if he was watching right before his eyes all over again. He remembered seeing something he never though he would see his little brother do. EVER.

_Flashback_

_Fred had decided to test out one of his new pranks on Ron. George was waiting in the room they shared waiting for him to come back. They had developed a new joke quill and was going to swap one of his quills for the new one. Fred walked in without knocking because he thought Ron was outside, he was wrong on that point, so very wrong. What he walked in on was a surprising sight, the sight he saw was Ron getting his face sucked of bye non other than Lavender Brown. Fred quickly exited the room before Ron or anyone saw him. How long has this been going on, did Hermione know, what was he going to do his little brother was cheating on his girlfriend with his ex-girlfriend! Fred literally ran back to his room hoping no-one had seen him and slammed the door behind him. He had forgotten that George was in the room, and only realized when slumped on his bed "Whats up mate something wrong", _

"_Oh nothing just started feeling dizzy thats all",_

"_OK i'll be outside if you need me" _

_End of Flashback_

Fred came back to reality when his twin slapped a hand on his shoulder "Dude you really need to stop doing that"

"Doing what?" Fred asked confused.

"Randomly staring into space",

"Oh sorry didn't notice" Fred said embarrassed. Fred then looked down at his hand that suddenly hurt he realized he had been clenching his fork so hard out of anger for Ron his nuckles had gone white.

"Please excuse me I'm suddenly not feeling so well" as he said that he left the table and went to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this is first story so please please review if have and suggestions or just want to comment

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

**Chapter 2-How we first met**

Fred went up to his room and flopped down on his bed he needed to tell Hermione soon or she was going to get really hurt and he could not let that happen. As he laid there he thought about how he had first met Hermione and how he had fallen in love with her.

**_Flashback ~_**

_As I stepped through the barrier to platform 9 and three quarters I just couldn't wait to start my new year at Hogwarts that was gonna be filled with tricks and pranks made for the victims most scariest fears. Not to mention a great year on the Quidditch pitch. "Hurry up Forge, how long does it take for you to get here?"_

"_Oh shut up you git, why don't you come here and grab your trunk from me. You could use the exercise you know." _

"_Ha,ha. You're not backing out of the bet yet are you now, you have to carry mine, and your trunk all the way to the Gryffindor common room." I yelled back to my complaining twin brother. Last week we made a bet that our dearest younger brother Ron would end up falling for our newest prank where we put some of mum's pills that make her real moody sometimes into his pumpkin juice. I bet that he would go completely hormonal like girls, while George said that those pills wouldn't affect boys because we are to manly to feel that way. Needless to say that he forgot that our little brother Ronnie-kins already acts like a girl and had a crying fit for almost 2 hours after listening to one of mollt's love songs. Now George has to carry my trunk all the way to Hogwarts for me._

"_Come on. Just help me lift them onto the train at least." _

"_Fine" I said to him as he struggled over to train carrying our trunks. As I started to help pulling up our trunks onto the train I noticed a young girl with bushy brown hair being fussed over by her parents. 'She must be a first year'_

"_Are you sure you have everything sweetheart?" the young girls mother asked as she straitened her daughters uniform up. _

"_Yes Mum, I have everything I need, I have to go or the train will leave without me!" The young girl said in a rush as she picked up her trunk and hurried over to the train._

"_Hey you coming?" George asked as he started to walk down the corridor looking for the compartment that held our good friend Lee. _

"_Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." I said while watching the young girl waving goodbye to her parents as she ran as fast as she could while carrying her huge trunk._

"_Alright, hurry up will ya." George called back as he walked down the corridor. The young girl had just reached the door as the train started to move slowly but not fast enough that she would hurt herself._

"_Need a hand?" I asked her. She looked up gratefully and nodded her appreciation. "I'm Fred by the way." _

"_I'm Hermione Granger." she said as she pushed the bottom of her trunk while I pulled the top. We got it successfully on the train just as it started to pick up some pace._

"_Quickly, grab my hand." I said to her as the train started moving faster. She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up just in time as the train started to go at it's normal pace._

"_Thanks," She started to say while standing up strait near the edge of the door "that was really ni- AH!" she shrieked as the train turned rather abruptly to the side sending her out the door. Just as she fell backwards I grabbed her hand while she hung to the side of the train for dear life._

"_Hold on! I'm going to pull you up ok." I said as she started slipping from my grasp._

"_I can't!" She yelled over the roar of the train._

"_Do you trust me?" I asked her desperately so she would hold on, she nodded and I pulled with all my might to get her back on the train. As she landed at my side I kicked the door closed and held her close to me as she started to shake with fear. "Are you alright?" She nodded lost for words. "Everything's fine now, so you don't have to worry." I said as I pulled her up and took her hand to take her to the compartment where some first years were. As I started to leave I felt a tug on my shirt and turned to see her waving a shaky goodbye. Then she closed the door to the compartment leaving me alone in the corridor. I walked to the compartment where George and Lee where and sat down on the seat while wiping my hand across my eyes not believing what I just did. _

"_You alright mate? What happened?" George asked me as he saw how tired I was._

"_Nothing much." I said, not able to tell him what I had just experienced and I just couldn't help think I would be seeing a lot more of Hermione Granger in the future._

_End of flashback_

Fred decided that he would take Hermione to his flat tomorrow and tell her the truth.

…...

"Hey Fred" Hermione said as Fred descended the stairs for breakfast

"Hey Mione, could you meet me at the shop this afternoon at around 2"

"Yeah ok"

Fred was so nervous about telling Hermione he new it would really hurt her but it would be less painful than walking in on Ron and Lavender.

…...

I't was 2 and Fred was in his flat waiting for Hermione to aparate in

"I wond-" Fred was interrupted by a familiar pop of someone aparating.

He walked into the living room to see a very curious Hermione looking at him

"Oh hey Hermione"

"Hey Fred so why did you want me to come today?"

"I wanted to tell you something important, I think you should sit down" He moved his hand towards the couch sitting against the wall.

"Oh ok" Hermione went and sat and Fred went and sat next to her.

"Ok I really not know how to tell you this" Fred started nervously

"Just tell me Fred it'll be fine"

"Ok here it goes well... I went into Ron's room because I was going to change one of his quills for one of mine and George's new joke quills, so I walked in without knocking thinking Ron was outside but when I ended up walking in on Ron and Lavender and they were well".

Fred didn't need to finish this sentence he new she could figure the rest out. Fred couldn't look at Hermione as he said all this, once he had finished he waited a little bit then decided to look at Hermione. What he saw was not the beautiful young women that he was so used seeing he saw a trembling, crying, very upset girl rocking back and forth in a ball. He new he had to comfort her somehow so he pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his chest.

She looked up at him with tear stained eyes, he returned her gaze with a look of deep compassion. He really didn't know what to do now, what was he going to say.

His questions were answered when Hermione leaned in and kissed him right on the lips, he kissed back only for a second before he pushed her away.

"Look, I know your upset right now but this is not the way to deal with all of whats going on right now you need to confront Ron about what he's been doing behind your back and I know you still love him but he needs to know that you need a man that can treat you right" '_Like me'_ he thought to himself.

Hermione nodded, she was still crying but only lightly, tears still coming out of those big brown eyes of hers. The eyes Fred loved to look into, but hated looking at them when they were like that.

Fred stood up "maybe you should go mione"

" Maybe I should, thanks for telling me Fred"

As she stood up she came over to me and into my arms and I couldn't help but love the smell of her hair and the way she fits perfectly into them. And then the moment ended to soon when she disappearated home back to the Burrow

Fred decided to go into the kitchen to get himself a drink or something to calm himself down.

Fred was in the kitchen thinking about what had just happened, his brothers girlfriend just kissed him and he had kissed her back but only for a second, he new it was wrong but he wanted to be with her but he could not do what Ron was doing to her, but who was he kidding he loved her so much and he had loved her for so long, it had only taken him a few minuets to realize how amazing she was really was but it had taken Ron seven years and he still doesn't treat her right.


	3. Chapter 3

Please review but when you do please don't tell me about spelling mistakes I know I not a very good speller

Disclaimer:i do not own any of these characters

Hermione's P.O.V.

Hermione apparated back to the burrow, her body overflowing with so many emotions hate, anger, sadness, rage, annoyance and many others. She didn't know what to do so she ran straight to her room but was knocked over by someone coming down the stairs. It was Harry, he helped Hermione up and realized she was crying.

"Whats the matter"

"Ron"

"What did he do now"

"He's 'sniff' He's been cheating 'sniff' cheating on me with that bitch Lavender Brown"

Harry just stared at her for a second in shock Ron had been in love with Hermione for so many years and now he was cheating on her. What was going on.

"How do you know"

"Fred told today at his flat"

"do you want to talk about it"

Hermione nodded "Can we talk in mine and Ginny's room if thats ok"

"Yeah sure"

They walked up the stairs together, Harry had one arm around Hermione and she had her head on his shoulder.

As they walked into the room Ginny looked up from her book, seeing Hermione had been crying she ran straight over to her best friend and embraced her in a hug. Ginny pulled away as Harry led Hermione to her bed to sit sat down on Ginny's bed as Ginny sat down next to Hermione.

"Hermione whats wrong?" Ginny asked looking at her friend. Hermione didn't answer but only gave Harry a look as if to say "you tell her I don't want to say it again".

"Rons been cheating on her" Ginny gasped "with Lavender Brown"

At this point Ginny jumped and yelled "THAT GIT!"

"I know" Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"How did you find out?"

"Fred told me"

"Fred? How did he know?" Ginny asked Hermione.

Hermione explained everything Fred had told her to Harry and Ginny and by the end of it they were both pissed

"How could he do that to you, the selfish git. I'm …... I'm going to kill him!" Ginny screamed

"O Ginny don't worry I have something planned for him when he gets home. Trust me!" Hermione had left all of her sadness behind and had a very evil glint in her eye as she said this.

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks, now they both feared for Ron's safety but... served him right.

Hey guys thanks for reading my story I have serious writers block so if any of you have any ideas for the story or what Hermione could do to Ron please review

Thankz


	4. Authors Note

**OK sorry to all my readers but I'm abandoning my story a Brothers Jealousy and starting a new one called 'Spin the Bottle'.**

**I'm going to give my story away to another person on fan-fiction.**

**So the 1st person to review saying they want to finish it for me will get it I will write another message after the 1st person has reviewed **

**and how ever gets the story please do a good job**

**Love **

**Rachel Weasley 99 **


	5. The Announcement

**Omg I sooooooooooooooo sorry guys a forgot bout this story soz :s**

**ok so im here to announce who will be continuing with the story**

**Drum roll please**

…**...**

**and the winner is the one and only**

**Black Serpentine**

**Author of such stories as Only in Muggle Schools (one my favs), Legend of the Marauders and She Brought You Back**

**Congratulations**

**I'll be waiting for that story to come up so I can read it to check if its any good lol jks if you write it I know it will be **

**Lots of Love Rachel Weasley 99 3 **


End file.
